Reviens à moi
by Koei-kun
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow.. L'un a abandonné l'autre dans des circonstances tragiques. Ichigo se fais accueillir par Nnoitra durant plusieurs moi.. Et pourtant, un jour, un éclair bleu va ressurgir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Me revoilà ! Non, je ne suis pas morte! **

**J'ai conscience que je laisse trainé en longueur pour mes fictions tel que "Crime de papier" mais il y a une raison à cela... : je passe mon BEP à la fin de l'année et les profs on décrété qu'on devait bosser comme des fous... Résultat le temps libre et l'inspiration, niet! Et c'est pas peine d'avoir essayé... Je suis vraiment désolé!**

**Enfin, cet idée d'histoire mes venue comme ça... J'étais en train de faire de la bio alors.. XD.**

**J'espère quelle vous plaira!**

**J'ai aussi l'immense plaisir (ou pas...) de vous présenté... Moi ? Mais un moi.. Pas moi. Vous saisissez? Non? Vous comprendrez plus bas alors haha!**

**Bonne lectuuuure!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Du bleu. Pourquoi ne voyais-je que du bleu ? Cette couleur était pour moi synonyme de tellement de douleur… <em>

_« Ichigo ? » Cette voix…_

_« Suis-moi Ichigo… » Cette voix lointaine, d'où provenait-elle ? J'aperçus une personne à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et reconnus directement cette silhouette. J'accourus dans cette direction, essayant de m'approcher de Lui… Pourtant, plus je voulais avancer, plus je m'éloignais de mon but. _

_« Reste avec moi, comme ça, où qu'on aille, tu seras toujours en sécurité. Je te promets qu'un jour, on vivra dans un monde à notre image, et ce jour-là, tu seras enfin heureux, Ichigo… » La voix s'éloigna au fur et à mesure puis finit par s'éteindre, me laissant seul avec mes larmes._

Ichigo s'éveilla soudainement, le corps en sueur. Il tacha de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça vienne encore le hanter ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert de la mort de… Non, ne pas prononcer son nom, il se l'était interdit. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui occupait sa vie depuis la mort de… L'autre. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayaient son visage, alors que ses yeux violets restaient clos. Il dormait encore à poings fermés.

- Nnoitra ?

- Humf ? lui répondit une voix tout sauf réveillée.

- J'ai encore fais un cauchemar…

Cela suffit à réveiller totalement le plus âgé qui se retourna subitement vers le rouquin, le serrant contre son torse nu.

- Tu sais Ichi', ça fait quand même plus de 6 mois que je t'ai recueilli après qu'**Il** soit mort… Il faut que tu te maitrises ! Tu as 19 ans maintenant !

- Mais…** Il**…** Il** a toujours été là pour moi… Depuis la mort de mes parents,** il** a toujours veillé sur moi… Toujours… **Il** me manque, c'est affreux… Tu n'imagines même pas Nnoitra…

- Tais-toi ! dit abruptement Nnoitra, soudainement énervé.

- Que… ? demanda Ichigo avant de se faire tourner subitement sur le ventre, Nnoitra se collant à son dos.

Le brun ne chercha pas le moins du monde à cacher ses intentions et frotta son érection contre les fesses du rouquin qui commençait à paniquer.

- Non ! Nnoitra... Tu avais dit plus jamais comme ça ! P… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pleura-t-il lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser le long de ses cuisses alors qu'un des longs doigts de Nnoitra s'insinuait en lui.

- Mais c'est de ta faute Ichigo ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu me parles de **lui**… Et tu me dis qu'**il** te manque ? cria-t-il en retirant son doigt, se positionnant à son entrée.

- Aie ! Non ! Nnoitra ! Ne… Ne rentre pas ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Ichigo lorsque la colonne de chair chaude s'insinua en lui, écartant sans la moindre délicatesse ses parois trop serrées.

- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? susurra Nnoitra à son oreille, commençant une longue série de mouvements plus brutaux les uns que les autres.

- Nnoitra ! S'il te plait… Ah ! Arrête ! ça fais trop mal Nnoitra !

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi Ichi ? N'ai-je donc pas été comme un père pour toi ? Depuis qu'**Il** t'a quitté, qui a pris soin de toi hein ?

- T… Toi…. Aie !

- Oui ! C'est moi qui ait pris soin de toi alors que ce bâtard t'a abandonné !

- Non ! **Il**… **Il** ne m'a pas abandonné !** Il** est…** Il** est…

- Il est **mort** c'est ça hein, Ichi ?

De grosses larmes s'agglutinèrent dans les yeux d'Ichigo alors que ses yeux se voilaient, laissant déferler en lui une vague de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

_« Maintenant, tout va bien se passer, tant que tu seras avec moi je te protégerais. »_ C'était **sa** voix…

« _Ichi ! Cours ! Ne te retourne pas et cours ! Tout va bien se passer pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Cours et ne reviens pas me chercher ! On se retrouvera en temps voulu ne t'inquiète pas je te dis ! Ne pleure pas non plus ! » _

_La sensation de **ses** lèvres sur les siennes… Dans un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte avant qu'**Il** ne parte affronter les poursuivants. Et pourtant, Ichigo ne bougeait pas, trop effrayé pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Ses yeux suivaient d'eux même **sa** silhouette alors qu'il se battait, enchainant coups de poing, coups de pied et coups de feu. _

_Avant qu'Ichigo ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, deux orbes bleus se ruèrent vers lui, le protégeant de toute sa carrure alors qu'une forte détonation retentit. Il fallut quelques instants à Ichigo pour comprendre qu'**Il** venait de le protéger de son corps contre une balle dirigée vers lui. **Son** corps s'effondra au sol, du sang s'échappait de sa blessure au niveau du nombril. Ichigo tomba à genoux devant lui, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

- _Ichi… Susurra la voix grave, emplie de douleur. _

- _Je suis là…_

_Deux yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui, des yeux remplis d'une tristesse infinie. Comment pouvait-on décemment être en vie lorsqu'on ressentait autant de douleur ?_

- _Pars Ichi… Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime… Et que… J'aurais voulu te protéger… Plus longtemps…_

_Sur ce, le corps s'effondra sans vie. Un long hurlement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichigo. Il se releva et partit en courant. Il courut, longtemps, très longtemps. Trop longtemps même. Ce fut au bord d'une route qu'il tomba au sol, complètement épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement. Seul un mot franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Un mot. Un seul mot contenant des milliers de sentiments : « **Grimmjow**… »._

- Alors Ichi, on se rappelle de bons souvenirs que tu as passé avec ce con ? Cria la voix de Nnoitra, toujours en lui.

- …

- Tu es vraiment un bon à rien Ichigo… chuchota l'ébène en se répandant dans le corps frêle qui tremblait.

Il se retira du corps du rouquin avant de s'allonger dans son lit, serrant l'adolescent dans ses bras de façon possessive.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, rappelle-toi.

Un sanglot échappa à Ichigo, faisant apparaitre un large sourire sur les lèvres de Nnoitra.

- Ah, oui. N'oublie pas que demain tu as rendez-vous avez Ulquiorra Schiffer… Il a beaucoup apprécié ta prestation de l'autre fois, Ichi.

- Non… murmura Ichigo, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Nnoitra.

- Désolé de t'apprendre que si Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu me protégerais quoi qu'il arrive… Pourquoi tu n'es plus là ?... Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement, mon unique amour…

~ Le lendemain, 11h.

- Hé ! Ichigo ! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure ! Je te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous à 13h !

La voix de Nnoitra… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le harcèle comme ça… Il était si bien dans son rêve, perdu dans les bras musclés et chauds de… **Lui. **

Une main emprisonna soudainement son bras, le forçant à se lever malgré lui. Son corps nu frissonna au contact de l'air avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, une main le forçant à lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

- Alors, Ichi, ça va mieux ?

- Oui… chuchota-t-il.

- Bien alors, embrasse-moi, va à la douche et viens prendre un petit déjeuner, je t'amènerais moi-même chez Ulquiorra.

- Oui, Nnoitra…

L'ébène le lâcha et le rouquin se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant succinctement ses lèvres avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il entra directement dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude, la laissant détendre chaque muscle de son corps. Il se savonna et se rinça pour sortir rapidement de la douche. Il se sécha et enfila un yukata bleu foncé brodé d'or pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur de gâteau au chocolat s'échappait. Il s'assit à la table et observa la longue silhouette de son amant sortir ledit gâteau du four pour en couper une large part qu'il positionna dans une assiette qu'il tendit ensuite à Ichigo qui s'en saisit avec un grand sourire.

- Merci !

- Mais de rien, petit lion.

- Humf, répondit Ichigo la bouche remplie du succulent gâteau que lui avait préparé Nnoitra.

- Il est bon ?

- Succulent !

Ichigo se surprit lui-même à être de bonne humeur. Comment pardonnait-il toujours tout à Nnoitra ?

- Tu es prêt pour aller chez Ulquiorra, petit lion ?

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les prunelles ambrées d'Ichigo, laissant transparaitre un instant ses émotions.

- Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça ? Chuchota-t-il, avalant son dernier morceau de gâteau tout en tâchant de se faire tout petit.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident Ichi, c'est pour que tu payes ton loyer. Et étant donné que tu n'as aucune qualification, ce job est parfait pour toi !

Des larmes. Encore. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, chaque jour sous le joug de Nnoitra avait été ponctué de larmes. Alors que lorsqu'il était avec **Lui**… Chaque jour avait était ponctué de fous rires incontrôlables, d'amour, de tellement de bonheur…

_J'étais resté pétrifié alors que des hommes avait tué mes parents sous mes yeux. Yeux dégoulinants de larmes. J'avais 8 ans. Que pouvais-je faire à 8 ans contre une dizaine d'hommes armés ? Un d'eux tourna soudainement son arme vers moi. J'ouvris la bouche et poussai un hurlement de pure peur. C'était à ce moment qu'**Il **arriva. Seul contre dix hommes, il les avait tous vaincus, enchainant des coups plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, ce fut la 1ère fois que ses opales me transperçaient du regard. Il avança et s'agenouilla devant moi. _

- _Comment tu t'appelles, Gamin ?me demanda-t-il._

_Sa voix était aussi chaude qu'une étreinte maternelle. Elle me mit en confiance dès la 1ère _seconde.

- _Je… Je m'appelle Ichigo… répondis-je en pleurant encore plus, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner des corps de mes parents._

- _Ichigo… Suis-moi Ichigo, je te promets de te rendre heureux…_

- _Que ?..._

- _Reste avec moi, comme ça, où qu'on aille tu seras toujours en sécurité. Je te promets qu'un jour, on vivra dans un monde à notre image, et ce jour-là, tu seras enfin heureux, Ichigo… _

_Je n'avais pas répondu à cela, mais il m'avait tendu la main en se redressant et je l'avais saisi, symbolisant ainsi ma confiance, et ma volonté de vouloir le suivre. Il enleva sa cagoule et je pus ainsi voir son visage. On aurait dit un ange avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux de même couleur. _

_Il avait tenu sa promesse et m'avait amené avec lui d'un pays à l'autre. J'avais quitté mon Japon natal pour m'installer en Chine, en Allemagne, en Italie et pour finir en France. C'était là que Grimmjow était… _

_En Chine, nous y étions restés 6 mois et j'y avais fêté mes 9 ans le 15 juillet. Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, nous avions décollé pour l'Allemagne où nous étions restés plus de deux ans. J'allais à l'école, m'étais fait des amis… J'avais oublié le meurtre de mes parents, grâce à Grimmjow qui avait toujours été là pour m'écouter et me réconforter dès que j'en avais besoin. Grimmjow pansait mes blessures une à une. Pour mes 11 ans, le bleuté m'avait offert un voyage en Italie. C'était là que nous avions vécu l'un et l'autre les meilleurs instants de nos vies. Nous avions passé 6 ans là-bas…_

_~ 16 ans d'Ichigo :_

_J'étais sorti avec des amis dans Rome et nous nous étions assis à la terrasse d'un café. _

- _Quatre expresso, avait commandé Rukia._

- _Et une crêpe au caramel pour moi ! avais-je ajouté, un large sourire aux lèvres._

- _Tu vas grossir Ichigo ! m'avais lancé la petite brune, se moquant de moi ouvertement._

- _Rukia a raison, Ichigo, avait ajouté Inoue, d'une petite voix._

- _Maaaais ! Laissez-moi tranquille et arrêtez de prendre votre cas pour une généralité bon sang ! _

- _Vous savez que je ne suis que très peu d'accord avec Kurosaki mais… Il a raison. Il pourrait s'engouffrer une dizaine de crêpe au caramel, avec plus de caramel que de crêpe, et gardera la ligne ! m'avait défendu Ishida. _

_Nous avions ris alors que nos cafés arrivaient. Une fois qu'ils furent bus et la note réglée nous sommes partit en direction de la maison que je partageais avec Grimmjow… Mon cœur s'emballait alors que je pensai à lui. Pourquoi ? Lorsque je pensais à Ishida, Inoue ou encore Rukia, rien ne se produisait mais Grimmjow…_

- _Pourquoi tu rougis Kurosaki ? me demanda alors Ishida._

- _Je rougis pas ! avais-je protesté vivement. _

- _Mais c'est vrai que tu rougis Ichigo ! s'exclama alors Rukia en pinçant mes joues, un large sourire sadique prenant possession de son visage._

- _Rukia… Laisse Ichigo tranquille…_

_Je repoussai le petite brune et partis en courant jusqu'à chez moi, comptant bien évidemment me terrer dans ma chambre loin de leurs railleries. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur leurs impressionnantes performances athlétiques qui leur permirent de me rejoindre avant que je ne ferme la porte. _

- _Grimmjow ! Grimm ! Viens m'aider ! avais-je hurlé à travers la maison, tâchant tant bien que mal d'enfermer mes amis à l'extérieur. _

_Le bleuté dévala très rapidement les escaliers, inquiet des cris d'Ichigo._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il, d'un air sceptique, prenant tout son temps pour s'approcher de moi. _

- _Ils m'embêtent ! Aide moi à maintenir cette fichue porte fermée !_

- _Ok, ok j'arrive._

_Il s'approcha encore et colla son torse à mon dos, appuyant avec toute sa force pour fermer complètement le battant de la porte. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement en sentant le torse si bien dessiné du bleuté, ses abdominaux contractés ainsi que son souffle dans mon cou… Sa main effleura la mienne alors qu'il fermait le verrou et une vague de chaleur s'insinua en moi. Une fois la porte sécurisée, je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face._

- _Merci, Grimm… Dis-je en baissant les yeux, nos corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

- _Mais de rien Ichi… Au fait ! Viens par-là ! dit-il en m'empoignant, me tirant vers le salon._

_Je le suivis sans rechigner, tachant de calmer une fois encore mon cœur. Il me poussa ensuite sans ménagement sur le canapé, un grand sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sans s'embarrasser de paroles inutiles, il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec un énorme gâteau recouvert de fraises._

- _Joyeux anniversaire, Berry, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Berry, Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Un grand sourire illumina mon visage alors qu'il posait l'imposant gâteau orné de 16 bougies devant moi._

- _Fais un vœu, Ichi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_Je frémis et tâchai de me concentrer. « Faites qu'il ne m'envoie pas bouler quand je lui avouerai… ». Sur ce, je soufflai toute les bougies. Enfin, j'ai dû en souffler quelques une et lui, tout le reste. Il avait toujours fais ça, diagnostiquant de lui-même que je n'avais, soi-disant, pas assez de souffle pour le faire seul. Je me tournai vers lui et lui sourit gentiment._

- _Alors, tu veux quoi comme cadeau cette année ? me demanda-t-il tout sourire. _

- _Humm… fis-je semblant de réfléchir. _

_Pourquoi étais-ce si dur de le dire ? Un mot à dire. Un seul. « Toi ». _

- _Tu sais que tu es tout rouge depuis que tu es rentré Ichigo ? _

- _Ce… C'est pas vrai ! protestai-je._

_Il s'approcha de moi, me forçant à m'allonger sur le canapé, lui se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi._

- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau, Berry ? redemanda-t-il en baissant dangereusement son visage au-dessus du mien._

- _Je… Toi, soufflais-je._

- _Humm… Moi ? dit Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. _

- _Oui…_

_Ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, Grimmjow abattit brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes, quémandant l'ouverture de ma bouche en titillant ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Je la lui autorisai, bien sûr… J'avais tant attendu ce moment… Une de ses mains se posa sur ma hanche tandis que de l'autre il relevait mon tee shirt. Sa main effleura, accidentellement ou non, mon torse, provoquant un délicieux frisson._

- _Gr… Grimm…_

_Je me sentis soudainement relevé. Grimmjow me portait dans ses bras tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre… Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la referma de la même façon, me projetant quelques secondes plus tard sur le lit. Il se remit à quatre pattes et s'accapara voracement de mes lèvres. Mes mains se posèrent automatiquement dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, savourant leur texture. Les mains de Grimmjow, elles, m'enlevèrent bien rapidement mon tee shirt, touchant encore et encore ma peau frissonnante. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, le léchant sur toute sa longueur puis le mordillèrent…_

- _Ha ! Grimm…_

_Il ne répondit pas mais descendit encore plus, léchant maintenant le haut de mon torse tout en prenant en main un de mes mamelons._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha, hihihihih, fuhuhuhuuhhu... J'arrête... Si vous posez ces couteaux!<strong>

**Namého! ... Bon ben voilà hein :D. J'écrirai et posterai la suite si vous aimez! **

**Shirohélo: Dis surtout que tu publiera quand tu auras plein de reviews! **

**Koei-kun: Du tout... Gniark... En faite, si ! La suite de cet histoire ne dépend que de vous cher lecteur!**

**Shirohélo: Fuhuhuhuhuhu...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Héhéhéhé… *Se cache derrière Grimmjow* Nouveau chapitre ! Héhé ! Et plus long que le précédent je vous prie ! :D (Oui, je suis très fière !).**

**Un graaaaaaaaaand merci à Asuka qui a corrigé ce chapitre… Désolé pour tes yeux !**

**Sur ce, merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews, sa ma vraiment fais très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Fais pas cette tête Ichi voyons ! s'exclama Nnoitra en garant la voiture devant un grand manoir macabre.<p>

- … Je ne veux pas y aller, chuchota Ichigo, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Nnoitra.

- Pourquoi tu dis toujours des choses fâcheuses comme cela Ichigo ? … Tu le sais pourtant que tu n'as pas le choix alors maintenant, oust ! Je reviens te chercher dans 4h ! Ce n'est pas la mort voyons…

- Que... Quoi ? Quatre heures ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne veux pas Nnoitra ! S'il te plait ! supplia l'orangé, ses yeux se baignant de larmes.

Dans son désespoir, il s'accrocha fermement à la veste de Nnoitra, s'y agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je t'en supplie, Nnoitra… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais je ne veux pas resté quatre heures chez lui !

Un grand sourire - plus grand que d'habitude, oui, ça existe, et ça fait peur ! – éclaira le visage du l'ébène alors qu'il regardait par-delà le vitre. Il tâtonna à l'aide de sa main gauche jusqu'à atteindre le bouton permettant d'ouvrir la vitre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier, la mort dans l'âme se retourna pour sortir mais il tomba nez à nez avec…

- Ul… Ulquiorra-sama ! Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichigo-kun, je pense avoir très bien compris ce qui se passait ici. Mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer que si, tu resteras bien quatre heures complètes ici, et je peux même allonger la durée si je le souhaite. N'est-ce pas, Nnoitra-san ?

- Bien sûr, Ulquiorra-san. Ichigo est libre tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à 19h environs !

- Eh bien, eh bien… Voilà qui va égailler ma journée ! Aller, viens maintenant Ichigo-kun.

**Point de vue d'Ichigo. **

Il m'ouvrit la portière galamment. _Comme si j'allais tomber dans ton panneau, la craie…_ Je descendis néanmoins sans le moindre regard pour Nnoitra, ni pour Ulquiorra d'ailleurs. Il me le fera payer, c'est sûr, mais c'est si bon de pouvoir être hostile envers lui…

- Ichigo-kun, va dans ma chambre, j'ai déposé quelque chose pour toi sur le lit. Met-le en attendant que je règle certaine chose avec Nnoitra-san.

Je me tournai vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Puis je vis le regard de Nnoitra et m'empressai de me retourner.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Oui qui, Ichigo-kun ?

- Oui, Ulquiorra-sama…

Les larmes recommencèrent à s'agglutiner dans mes yeux et je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison, me dirigeant ensuite vers la chambre de mon hôte. Ce chemin, je le connaissais par cœur maintenant…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, et toujours pas d'Ulquiorra… J'avais vêtu sa… Surprise ? En y repensant je m'entourai de mes bras comme pour me protéger et me roulai en boule sur lit.

- Grimmjow…

Je répétai son nom, encore et encore, le chuchotant au début pour finir par le hurler lorsque la porte claqua derrière moi. Merde.

- Eh bien, Ichigo-kun, on peut savoir qui est ce Grimmjow ? Et mets-toi debout face à moi, insolent !

Entendre ce magnifique nom prononcé par un tel… Mon cœur se serra. Je me redressai tout de même du lit, puis me leva pour lui faire face. :

- Cela te va vraiment bien… Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Personne.

CLAC.

Sa main s'envola jusqu'à ma joue pour s'y écraser violement, m'envoyant valser contre le mur.

- Quand je te pose une question, tu me réponds Ichigo-kun !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas répondre !

Je vis les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'agrandir de quelques millimètres - ce qui était déjà un exploit venant de lui. Il s'approcha de moi, me releva du sol ou j'étais tombé et se plaqua contre mon dos, ma tête heurtant violement le mur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me désobéir Ichigo-kun ! me souffla-t-il a l'oreille tout en mordillant le lobe.

- Je… Je ne veux pas parler de lui !

Ulquiorra m'attrapa les cheveux et me força a pencher la tête en arrière. Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes. Non ! Personne d'autre que **lui** n'avait le droit…

- Non ! Non !

Un sourire carnassier pris place sur ses lèvres fines. Mon dieu. J'allais souffrir. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées il frotta son érection contre mes fesses avant de me jeter sur son lit. Un glapissement apeuré s'échappa de ma bouche, agrandissant le sourire du noiraud.

Il me retourna sur le dos et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi observant d'un œil appréciateur mon corps nu… Vêtu du string noir qu'il m'avait préparé.

- Tu vas le regretter, je te le promets.

Un coup de poing fusa sur ma joue gauche. Je criai. Un autre, à droite cette fois. Un hurlement franchit mes lèvres. Les coups pleuvaient, encore et encore sur mon corps, provoquant de nombreux hurlement plus strident les uns que les autres.

- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait, Ulquiorra-sama… Suppliais-je ma voix ce cassant sur le dernier mot.

- Ahhh…

Il arrêta soudainement de me frapper sans pour autant me relâcher. Sans le moindre mot, il me retourna une nouvelle fois sur le ventre. Je ne voyais rien mais je le sentais gigoté au-dessus de moi…

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandais-je apeuré.

Pas de réponse. Un mauvais pressentiment envahi mon corps… Il n'allait quand même pas me prendre… à sec ?

- Allons-y Ichigo-kun… susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sentis son torse se coller à mon dos, sa tête dans mon cou et quelque chose de dur se poser sur mon intimité…

Je hoquetai de peur.

- Non ! Non ! Non s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez !

Il ne répondit pas, bien sûr… Un long hurlement de douleur retenti soudainement dans la chambre. Choqué, je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé…

- Tu as toujours été si étroit Ichigo-kun…

Ulquiorra m'avait pénétré. Sans préparation, sans lubrifiant. La douleur était atroce, me fusillait de part en part. Il entama des mouvements, rapides, profonds m'arrachant des hurlements qui devaient se faire entendre dans tout le manoir…

Je cachai ma tête dans mes bras alors que des larmes dévalaient le long de mes joues. Une seule personne me venait à l'esprit. Une personne: Grimmjow.

Je me demandais pourquoi je restai en vie, si mon âme sœur était morte. Pourquoi ressentais-je le besoin de resté vivant ? Pourquoi ne me laissais-je pas aller dans les abimes de la mort ? Pourquoi tentais-je de résisté encore et encore ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas mourir ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ah ! Votre taxi est arrivé, Ichigo-kun ! me dit Ulquiorra avec un grand sourire - Je trouve ça flippant Ulquiorra qui sourit… -

- Hmf.

- Oh ? Vous voudriez peut être que j'aille le chercher pour qu'il vous descende lui-même à sa voiture, Ichigo-kun ?

Il s'approcha de moi, toujours nu sur les draps, et je me recroquevillai en position fœtale. La peur me rongeait. Une bouffé de stress m'envahi alors qu'il s'assit juste à côté de moi. Mes mains protégèrent ma tête, comme par instinct.

- Voyons Ichigo, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai plus aucun mal. Les horaires sont dépassés…

Il fit courir sa main sur mon épaule jusqu'à mon cou qu'il enserra. La panique me submergea et je reculai loin de lui en hurlant. Peur. Angoisse. Aucune expression ne traversa le visage d'Ulquiorra mais il entreprit de s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers moi. Il tendit sa main sur mon visage qu'il effleura avec une sorte de fascination. Je lui attrapais alors le bras et le mordis violemment jusqu'à ce que le précieux liquide rouge perle. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il écrasa sa main contre ma joue de son autre bras. Le coup m'envoya brutalement contre le mur. Pourtant, j'étais toujours autant alerte au moindre de ses mouvements. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir un bruit de klaxon retentit et je me précipitai dans les escaliers puis me jetai sur la porte d'entrée. Dans ma course, je n'avais pas prévu que Nnoitra serait sorti de la voiture et se serait mis devant la porte… Je le heurtai de plein fouet, lâchant un glapissement effrayé.

- Eh bien, Ichigo, tu as l'air bien pressé de rentrer aujourd'hui !

Je glapi de peur, son ton ne me disant rien qui aille.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je dois m'entretenir avec Ulquiorra-san.

Je pris une grande et brusque respiration pour calmer la panique qui s'emparait de moi, une fois de plus. Que pouvais-je faire… Ma seule envie étant de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette demeure, de cet homme… De ces hommes en fait. Si seulement je n'avais pas conclu ce pacte avec Nnoitra… Je rassemblais mon courage et enlaça Nnoitra, me collant à lui. Une grimace de dégout failli m'échapper, je la contins.

- S'il te plait Nnoitra… Je… Je peux t'attendre dans la voiture ?

- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui tu sais ? Soit, va dans la voiture je t'y rejoindrai dans peu de temps.

- Merci Nnoitra…

Je le lâchai et le contourner afin d'atteindre la voiture. Insouciance, quand tu nous tiens. Il se saisit de mon bras et je lâchai un léger cri de peur. Pas en pleine rue !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, murmurais-je essayant de calmer vainement les battements effréné de mon cœur.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre je pris la direction de la voiture, côté passager et m'y affalai dans un gémissement de douleur. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte Ulquiorra… Je regardai la longue silhouette de Nnoitra gravir les quelques marches puis disparaitre dans le hall. Enfin seul…

J'observais la route droite devant moi lorsqu'un éclat blanc attira mon regard. Je tournai les yeux vers la source de cet éclat et vis un chat… Un chat qui m'était particulièrement familier. Le chat commença à vouloir s'éloigner. Je sortis en trompe de la voiture et m'avançai vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Je m'accroupis devant lui. Mon cœur s'emballa. Aucun doute possible c'était bien…

- Panthera ? C'est toi mon chat ? demandais-je la voix tremblante.

Les deux orbes turquoise du chat se tournèrent vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus. Je tendis les bras dans sa direction et il vient s'y lover, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il y avait… **lui.**

- Panthera… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon chat ?

Je me levai avec mon chat dans les bras et retourna en direction de la voiture. Ce fut à ce moment que choisit Nnoitra pour sortir du manoir. Il se retourna vers moi et scruta un moment ce que j'avais dans les bras. Il s'approcha rapidement et étala sa longue carrure devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- C'est… Un chat ? tentais-je en lui offrant un petit sourire innocent.

- J'vois bien que c'est un chat, merci, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. J'te demande qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans tes bras ?

- Je… Je veux le garder ! C'est …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il y posa un doigt dessus, m'intiment le silence. Il se pencha ensuite sur panthera et l'observa sur toute les coutures.

- Et j'peux savoir qui va s'occuper de c'pisseur ?

- C'est moi ! Je te le jure ! Je ferai tout ce qui faut ! S'il te plait… Ça me fera un peu de compagnie !

- Tu trouves que tu n'en a pas assez ? demanda Nnoitra d'un ton malicieux.

- Je… Je ne parlais pas de **ce** genre de compagnie…

- J'le sais bien, c'tait pour t'souler.

Un silence s'installa. Lourd.

- Alors, tentais-je, je peux le garder ?

- Tu peux le garder…

- C'est vrai ? Merci !

- … Si tu fais quelques heures supplémentaires avec moi…

- Que ?

- C'ça ou rien, mon choux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pour retrouver un lien avec mon passé devais-je vendre le peu de dignité qui me resté ?

- C'est d'accord, soufflais-je en baissant le regard vers mon chat, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Des yeux si semblables aux siens. Des yeux évoquant tellement de souvenir…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Caché derrière la haie, un feulement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- J'te tuerai, bâtard…

Il darda son regard sur Nnoitra qui passait son bras de manière possessive sur les hanches d'Ichigo. Un grognement. Il planta son regard ensuite sur le rouquin qui baissait les yeux sur son chat. Au moins, Panthera veillerai sur lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichi… Je reviendrai.

Sur cette promesse, l'individu disparut, laissant derrière lui ce qu'il s'était promit de protégé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**~16 ans d'Ichigo…**_

_Grimmjow s'affala lourdement à côté de moi, laissant échappant un soupir d'extase._

_- Cadeau numéro un, fais ! Cadeau numéro deux…_

_Sur cette phrase il se leva sous mon regard perplexe. Je me relevai sur mes coudes et l'observai déambuler dans la pièce et en sortir. _

_J'observai l'heure sur le radioréveil. _

_17h32._

_Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers puis, plus un bruit. Je m'affalai de nouveau en attendant Grimmjow. Rien. Rien. Rien. Las, je me retourn__ai__ de nouveau vers le réveil._

_17h45._

_- Grimmjow ! Si __t'as__ décidé de m'abandonn__er__ sur ce lit et de partir comme __ç__a, je te promets que je vais m'envoy__er__ en l'air avec Shuuhei et pas plus tard que maintenant ! criai-je dans l'espoir d'attir__er__ son attention._

_Ce qui réussit plus que je ne le pens__ai__. Un bruit sans nom s'éleva de la cuisine accompagné par le flot d'injure__s__ incessant du bleuté. Un petit rire m'échappa en __l'entendant__ courir dans les escaliers pour __r__entr__er__ ensuite dans la chambre en faisant claquer la porte __contre__ le mur. Il s'avança vers le lit, un paquet dans les mains. Je me redressai une nouvelle fois. _

_- C'est quoi cette menace ? me demanda-t-il, un air mauvais sur le visage. _

_Je ris en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. _

_- Une menace en l'air, bien s__û__r Grimm ! _

_- Humf. __T'es__ à moi, t'avise pas d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! me gronda-t-il._

_- Oui, oui. Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est cette boite ? Et… Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle gigote ta boite ? demandai-je légèrement effrayé. Ce n'est pas un gremlins hein ? _

_L'inquiétude devait être perceptible sur mon visage car il explosa d'un rire tonitruant, qui dut effrayer tout le voisinage. Boudeur, je m'assis sur le lit tout en me saisissant de mon boxer pour m'en vêtir sous l'œil perplexe du bleuté. _

_- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? _

_- J'vais chez Shuuhei ! répondis-je en passant devant lui._

_Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Grimmjow qui se saisit de mon bras et me repoussa sur le lit. Il posa ensuite la boite au pied de ce dernier et se mi__t__à__ quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. _

_- Me cherche pas avec ce… ce… _

_- J'arrêterai quand je saurai ce qu'il __t'a__ fait pour que tu sois dans cet état chaque fois que je parle de lui, Grimminou !_

_Je l'embrassai et passa mes bras autour de son cou, l'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il cassa le baisé et s'assit à côté de moi pour saisir la boite __qui gigotait toujours__._

_- Sérieux c'est quoi ? demandai-je en m'assaillant à mon tour._

_- Ouvre-le, susurra-t-il à mon oreille._

_J'attrapai alors la boite avec empressement et défis le nœud rouge qui l'orn__ait__. Je soulevai délicatement le couvercle… Un éclair blanc bondi__t__ soudainement sur moi, s'agrippant à mon tee shirt. Je hurlai en essayant de le retir__er__. Après une lutte acharné__e__ sous les hurlements de rire de Grimmjow, je me rendis compte qu'en fait il s'agissait juste…_

_- Un chat ? _

_- Exactement ! Tu __m'as__ di__t__ il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu aimerais en avoir un, le voilà ! _

_- Mais… Grimm… Tu es allergique ! C'est pas bon pour toi ! dis-je en observant la bête sous toutes les coutures._

_- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai pris les précautions n__é__cessaires._

_Un sourire éclatant apparut sur mon visage alors que je braqu__ais__ mes yeux dans les opales turquoise du chat._

_- Et il a un nom, ce chat ? _

_- A toi de choisir, Ichi._

_Je dis alors, sans rompre le contact visuel avec ma nouvelle boule de poil son nouveau nom._

_- Panthera… _

_- Comment ?_

_- Panthera, affirmais-je._

_- Mais… Tu… Tu es sûr ?_

_- Bien sûr que je suis sûr !_

_- Mais… Les souvenirs… La souffrance…_

_- Grimmjow, tu es Panthera. Tu es celui qui m'a__sauv__é__ d'une mort certaine. Tu es celui qui __m'a__ tendu la main alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. Tu es Panthera, et pour moi, ce nom est celui d'un héros, d'un homme hors du commun, de quelqu'un qui __a__ tout fai__t__ pour me rendre heureux. Grimmjow, tu es Panthera et ce chat sera le symbole du passé, de notre passé. Le symbole de ce qui nous a réunis. Et sache que je tiens déjà beaucoup à ce chat._

_Suite à ma tirade Grimmjow était resté bouche bée, immobile. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et la seconde d'après j'étais dans ses bras, Panthera dans les miens. Tous les trois, nous étions notre nouvelle famille. L'un ne fonctionne pas sans l'autre, voilà ce que voulai__t__ dire cette étreinte._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**20 Novembre 2009 17h30:**_

_- Je sors Grimm !_

_- Où ? demanda l'intéress__é__ en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte du salon._

_- Quelque part, répondis-je._

_- Où ? réitéra-t-il en s'avançant dans le hall._

_- Toujours quelque part !_

_Panthera descendait à ce moment les escaliers et __s__'était plac__é__ entre les deux hommes, observant tantôt Ichigo, tantôt Grimmjow, comme s'il suivait un match de ping-pong._

_- Dis-moi où ! exigea le bleuté en se rapprochant un peu du rouquin._

_- Non._

_Ichigo se saisit alors de la poignée de la porte et la tourna, lorsque la main de Grimmjow se posa sur son épaule, sèche et autoritaire. Le plus jeune lui lança un regard ennuyé avant de regarder son chat droit dans les yeux._

_- Panthera._

_Ce mot claqua dans le silence qui s'était fai__t__, bientôt perturbé par les cris de douleur de Grimmjow._

_- Merci mon chat ! dis Ichigo en s'enfuyant._

_Il lança un dernier regard en arrière, explosant de rire en voyant Panthera s'agripper à la jambe du plus vieux, lui planta__nt__ ses griffes profondément alors que le plus âgé tent__ait__ désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise._

_**20 Novembre 2009 18h45 :**_

_Ichigo sorti__t__ de la petite bijouterie, ravi de son achat. Il lança un dernier regard à l'anneau en or blanc posé dans son écrin avant de le ranger dans sa poche, à l'abri d__u__ regard des passants. Il se mit en route vers la pâtisserie, voulant absolument commander une forêt noire pour Grimmjow comme gâteau d'anniversaire !_

_La neige se mit à tomb__er__, forçant Ichigo à accélér__er__, voulant rentrer chez lui avant que le sol ne soit recouvert. Enfin, l'enseigne orange apparu__t__ au-dessus de lui et il s'engouffra dans la boutique. _

_-Bonsoir, Yachiru-chan, Neliel-san ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux en voyant apparaitre l'élégante jeune femme aux cheveux verts ainsi que sa petite nièce aux cheveux roses._

_- Bonsoir Ichigo-kun !_

- '_Soir 'Tchigo ! Lança la rose en enfournant une immense part de gâteau dans sa petite bouche._

_- Ichigo ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment elle pouvait en mettre autant vu la taille de la cavité… Mais bon, la vie et ses mystères !_

_- Quel bon vent t'amène Ichigo ? Enfin, façon de parler, parce que moi le vent…_

_- Hahahaha ! Je viens commander une immeeeeeeeeeeense forêt noire Neliel-san !_

_- Appel moi Nell, Ichigo, je te l'ai déjà dit ! _

_- Oui, Nell, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire aimable._

_- Tu veux une forêt noire de combien de part ? _

_- Eh bien… A vrai dire, il y aura seulement Grimmjow et moi, mais je sais qu'il adore ce gâteau… Tu penses qu'il engloutira combien de part à lui tout seul ?_

_- Pfiou ! Vu l'appétit féroce de la bête… Je dirai bien minimum deux ! Et pas deux petites, bien sûr ! On parle de Jaggerjack là quand même !_

_- Tu as quoi en stock ? _

_- Humm… Je te propose un truc spécial, rien que pour toi Ichigo ! Yachiru et moi avions l'intention de nous lancé dans la confection de gâteau en forme de cœur… Ça te di__t__ ?_

_- Bien sur Nell ! C'est une idée fantastique ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vous laisse carte blanche pour me faire cette forêt noire ! Mais il faut qu'elle soit prête pour demain 11h30 est-ce possible ?_

_- Bien sûr ! C'est pour une occasion spéciale ? _

_- Oui ! Souris Ichigo, c'est l'anniversaire de Grimm ! Il a 23 ans demain !_

_- Ooooh ! Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera prêt ! Ah ! C'est la maison qui paye Ichi ! Considère que c'est notre cadeau d'anniversaire de Grimmjow !_

_- Merci Nell !_

_Après __s__'être dit au revoir, Ichigo sorti et consult__a__ l'heure._

_**19h15**_

_Il s'était pas mal attardé dans cette boutique…_

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéh *se cache derrière Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Stark et Ulquiorra*… Bientôt la suite alors rangé moi ces couteaux je vous prie ! <strong>

**Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la discussion entre Ichigo et Nell !**

**Bon, si je me booste et que je guéris vite, vous pouvez compter avoir le 3ème (et peut être dernier) chapitre ! **

**Je vous laisse le choix : un troisième et ultime chapitre ? Ou encore plusieurs, histoire de bien détaillé et peut-être de prévoir d'autre action… ? A vos reviews !**


End file.
